There are a number of systems used for generating medical images. For example, a computed tomography (CT) system generates three-dimensional (3-D) images by generating a series of two-dimensional (2-D) X-ray images about an axis of rotation. In another example, a positron emission tomography (PET) system measures positron emissions from human tissue as a result of absorption of a radioactive molecule injected in to a human body. Other medical imaging systems include a magnetic resonance imaging system (MRI) which generates images by applying magnetic fields and radio frequency (RF) energy to the human body and recording the resultant effects on the nuclei in the human tissue.